sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Doyle
Patrick Doyle (born 6 April 1953) is a Scottish film composer. A longtime collaborator of actor-director Kenneth Branagh, Doyle is known for his work composing for films such as Henry V (1989), Sense and Sensibility (1995), Hamlet (1996), and Gosford Park (2001), as well as Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005), Eragon (2006), Rise of the Planet of the Apes and Thor (both 2011). Doyle has been nominated for two Academy Awards and two Golden Globe Awards, and is the recipient of the ASCAP Henry Mancini Award for "outstanding achievements and contributions to the world of film and television music". Life and career Doyle was born on 6 April 1953 in Uddingston, South Lanarkshire, Scotland. He is a classically trained composer who studied at the Royal Scottish Academy of Music, of which he was made a Fellow in 2001. Doyle joined the Renaissance Theatre Company in 1987 as composer and musical director composing for plays such as Hamlet, As You Like It, and Look Back in Anger. The song "Non Nobis, Domine" from Henry V was subsequently awarded the 1989 Ivor Novello Award for Best Film Theme. He has since composed for eleven more Kenneth Branagh films including Dead Again (1991), Much Ado About Nothing (1993), Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1994), Hamlet (1996), Love's Labour's Lost (2000), As You Like It (2006), Sleuth (2007), Thor (2011), Cinderella (2015), and Murder on the Orient Express (2017). In October 1997, shortly after composing for Great Expectations, directed by Alfonso Cuarón, Doyle was diagnosed with leukemia. He managed to complete his work for the animated fantasy Quest for Camelot (1998) in hospital whilst undergoing treatment. Doyle made a full recovery. Patrick Doyle’s Music from the Movies concert, in aid of Leukaemia Research UK was staged at the Royal Albert Hall. It was directed by Kenneth Branagh and written by Daniel Hill and included appearances from Emma Thompson, Sir Derek Jacobi, Dame Judi Dench, Alan Rickman, Imelda Staunton, Richard E. Grant, Adrian Lester, and Robbie Coltrane. In June 2013, at the twenty-eighth annual Film & Television Music Awards, Doyle was presented with the ASCAP Henry Mancini Award in recognition of his "outstanding achievements and contributions to the world of film and television music". ASCAP President and Chairman Paul Williams observed, "Patrick Doyle's extensive body of work is some of the most compelling and affective in the industry. His ability to flawlessly cross genres in film, TV and beyond is why he can successfully score everything from Carlito's Way to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." In October 2015, Doyle received the Lifetime Achievement Award from the World Soundtrack Academy during the Gent Film Festival in Belgium. Filmography Awards and nominations See also * Harry Potter music External links *Patrick Doyle on IMDb *2013 interview at FilmScoreMonthly.com *2015 interview at FilmMusicSite.com Category:Patrick Doyle Category:1953 births Category:Alumni of the Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama Category:British film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Living people Category:People from South Lanarkshire Category:Scottish film score composers Category:Roger Suen Category:Michael Giacchino Category:David Foster Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:John Williams Category:Josh Mancell Category:Mark Mothersbaugh